Atencion
by ChibiOkami200
Summary: ¡Argentina x Chile! Manu mantenía una conversación con Arthur, ignorando por completo a su querido Martín, que hará este para capturar su atención? Quien se querrá aprovechar de la situación?


**Atención**

Martin miraba con fastidio al chilenito; estaba cansado, aburrido y deseaba más que nada que este le brindara un poco de atención, sin embargo, Manu, _su_ Manu, parecía muy ocupado hablando con el cejudo de Inglaterra.

-Pshh-el argentino comenzó a hacer ruidos con el fin de obtener un poco de importancia del Manuel-Pshh-volvió a insistir; el chileno era experto en ignorarlo-¡Pshh!

-¡Cállate weón!-gritó Manuel, ya harto del comportamiento del argentino-Perdona Arthur-comentó, volviendo su atención al teléfono, con el cual se comunicaba con el nombrado

Está bien. Él sabía que Manu era bastante cruel con su persona, que siempre lo reprochaba, ignoraba y demás, y siempre lo haría, pero no le molestaba, conocía al chilenito, sin embargo, lo que el Tincho no podía soportar era que prefiriera hablar, o estar, con el pirata cejudo que con su grosa persona.

Molesto, muy molesto, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba aquel malhumorado y sin previo aviso, simplemente tomó el celular del otro, cortando la llamada que mantenía con Iggy, y, como era de esperar, el chileno explotó.

-¿¡Pero que mierda te pasa!?-gritó, enfurecido

-Me molesta que hables con él, y lo sabes-dijo Argentina, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y eso que me importa weón?-respondió, como solía hacerlo Chile, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de su _pareja-_Para que sepa tu no me ordena na´a, y no te meta en mi vida-arrebató, aun molesto, el teléfono de las manos de Martin, y volteó, marcando el número de Arthur.

Martin Hernández, el pololo de Manu, se sintió herido de alguna forma por lo que le había dicho este, pues, efectivamente parecía preferir estar con Inglaterra antes que con él, y puede que parecía estar exagerando pero quizás… Chile sentía cosas por Gran Bretaña, quizás…era mejor acabar con todo.

-José Manuel Gonzales Rodríguez-nombró, evitando que sus ojos fueran vistos gracias a su flequillo, aunque, el susodicho en ningún momento había volteado a observarlo-Hemos terminado-

No se quedó para saber si lo había escuchado, tampoco para ver su reacción, simplemente corrió y corrió, huyendo de la persona que más quería, evitando siempre mirar atrás.

Sintió su cara húmeda, producto, seguramente, de las lágrimas que recorrerían su rostro. Estaba cansado de todo, era el único que hacia algo para que esa relación funcionara; ya no podía seguir así, incluso él tenía un límite, no podía seguir dando sin recibir nada. Quizás, en verdad el chileno nunca había sentido algo por él.

-…-el teléfono que sostenía Manuel había caído de su mano tan pronto escucho aquello-¿Culiao?-él volteó, estaba perplejo, pero esperaba, con mucha esperanza, encontrar al fleto detrás de él diciendo algo como: "Jaja te la creíste che", pero no, no había nadie allí.

Chile tomó rápidamente sus llaves y corrió hacia la calle, buscando al argentino con la mirada, sin embargo, no había ni un alma allí, por lo que corrió hasta donde creía que lo podría encontrar; nunca lo admitiría, pero le quería y no podría darse el lujo de dejarlo ir tan fácil. Ese fleto era muy importante para él aunque no lo admitiera, no podía imaginar una vida sin ese rubio; debió haber sido más cuidadoso, debió haberse percatado cuando le llamo con su nombre completo, debió haber reaccionado antes.

Sin embargo, mientras tanto por su parte Martin meditaba sentado en el parque; era un boludo, había perdido a la persona que más le importaba por algo tan estúpido como lo era el querer tener un poco de atención.

Sonrió levemente mientras pensaba en distintos insultos hacia él mismo, pues no podía evitarlo…lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro, no las limpiaría, quería descargarse al fin, no obstante, fue sorprendido.

-Você não deve chorar (Vos no debes llorar)-

Una mano las limpiaba, y con alegría esperaba encontrarse con Manuel, pero no era él, era alguien de quien no esperaría aquello, Luciano. Aunque era idiota, el acento portugués ya lo había delatado, cómo pudo creer que se trataba de Chile.

-Bra-

Fue interrumpido, aquel país que siempre le hacia la contra, con el cual siempre peleaba, ahora lo abrazaba, brindándole cariño y consuelo que tanto le faltaba, ahora podía liberarse de esa carga que llevaba y llorar en paz, en brazos de Brasil.

-Você vai ficar bem (Todo estará bien)-

Comentó el brasileño, sonriendo al argentino con tranquilidad y seguridad, una que logro que este se sintiera un poco mejor, pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sucedió algo que le sorprendió muchísimo, algo inimaginable, sintió los labios de Luciano sobre los suyos.

Sorprendido, y a la vez un poco enojado, intento separase del brasileño, no obstante este con una mano evito que se separaran presionando un poco la cabeza del otro contra la suya; mientras, con la otra mano, acerco el cuerpo de Argentina al de él. Este no pudo evitar asustarse, aunque fuera, un poco.

El morocho se separó un poco del argentino, solamente lo suficiente para respirar un poco, sin embargo, antes que el otro pudiera quejarse, volvio a besarlo, y este, ya fastidiado, con todas sus fuerzas lo empujaba aunque esto no funcionaba, la fuerza del otro era mayor.

-¡Martin!-

Un grito interrumpió el beso forzado de los dos países, Manuel se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos, observando con furia la escenita que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

-Conchetumadre ¡Aléjate de él, brasileño de mierda!-gritó, acercándose rápidamente con el único fin de golpearlo por acercarse a _su_ argentino boludo.

-¿Quem me mandou? (¿Quién me lo dice?)-respondió el mismo, parándose para hacerle frente

-¡Yo! ¿Tenes algún problema con eso?

Mientras esos dos peleaban, Martin no dejaba de mirar a Manu sorprendido, nunca se había imaginado algo por el estilo, al parecer su chilenito si le quería; no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota ante eso.

-¡Epa! ¡Epa!-dijo Argentina, interponiéndose entre los dos, evitando que se mataran-Yo sé que soy un groso y eso, pero no pueden estar peleándose por mí así. ¿Por qué mejor no se calman primero y después nos tomamos unos mates?

-…-el brasileño encabronado, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Martin-Graças você salvou, mas você estaria morto (Agradece que te salvo, sino estarías muerto)-volteó yéndose hacia otro lado, diciéndole esas palabras a Chile-Ter cuidado (Cuídate Martin)

Ambos observaron a Brasil alejarse, Tincho con el orgullo subido hasta los cielos, y Manuel con un fastidio igual de grande.

-¿Así que estabas buscándome?-

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó Manu, sorprendido-¡No digas huevadas!

-Oh vamos Manu, el modo en el que le gritaste por mí-Oh si, su orgullo estaba por los cielos

-Eso es…eso es…-Chile no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había sido atrapado-¡Eso es porque queria aprovecharse de ti!-

-Admítelo Chilenito, tú me quieres mucho y no tolerabas verme con otro-

-¡Calla weón! ¡Eso no es…!-no pudo terminar la oración, sorpresivamente el argentino había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y lo había besado con mucho cariño

-Yo también te amo, boludo-

-Fin-

Bueno, primero que nada perdónenme por mi pésimo español chileno e_e que fail me salió…

Segundo, los personajes pertenecen a Latín Hetalia, y creo que Argentina y Chile a Rowien, así que descarto toda responsabilidad y eso. Oh, y por último, es mi primer fic de Hetalia, no me maten!


End file.
